specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Esboço:Lorde Sith
*Darth Bane *Darth Plagueis (Image 1 caption) *Darth Sidious[[Star Wars: Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma]] *Darth Maul *Darth Tyranus[[Star Wars: Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones|''Star Wars'': Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones]] *Darth Vader[[Star Wars: Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'': Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith]] *Momin |hideo = 1 |governo = |organização = Sith |tipo = |mandato = |poderes = |deveres = |hidei = 2 |era = }} Lorde Sith era um título dado aos indivíduos seguidores da tradição Sith. Lordes Sith inspiravam-se no lado sombrio da Força, usando-o para obter poder. Depois que Darth Bane estabeleceu a Regra de Dois, a tradição Sith ditava que podia apenas haver dois Lordes Sith em qualquer tempo dado. Durante o tempo de Sheev Palpatine, secretamente o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious, os Sith completaram seu objetivo de destruir a Ordem Jedi, e Palpatine transformou a República Galáctica no Império Galáctico. Essa vitória durou apenas duas décadas, quando Anakin Skywalker, um Lorde Sith redimido por seu filho Luke Skywalker, destruiu o último Lorde Sith (Darth Sidious) e trouxe equilíbrio à Força novamente. Aparições *[[Star Wars: Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma]] *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Parte the First'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *[[Star Wars: Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones|''Star Wars'': Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones]] * *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme de Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' *[[Star Wars: Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith|''Star Wars'': Episódio III: Vingança dos Sith]] *''Star Wars: Kanan: The Last Padawan 1'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * *[[Star Wars: Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança|''Star Wars'': Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *[[Star Wars: Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca|''Star Wars'': Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca]] *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *[[Star Wars: Episódio VI: Retorno de Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episódio VI: Retorno de Jedi]] *''Marcas da Guerra'' }} Fontes * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; imagem #26 Notas e referências Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Posições Sith